


gold forever

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kisetaka drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't originally gonna put this up here bc it wasn't really what i was going for, but it seems to make enough people sad (and possibly ship kisetaka, even just a little bit uwu)

They both knew that this relationship wouldn't last.

It's not like they started seeing each other because they had mutual feelings. They just happen to have had a drunken encounter at a bar, and somehow ended up doing a little bit more than just making out at Kise's place, and maybe they both enjoyed it so much that they continued to meet up and have several repeats of that first night, but never spending the night together.

Despite the amount of time they spend together, everything was on the surface. Sometimes they'd idly chat when they met up outside of Kise's place, but they never stayed in public long enough to talk about much aside from the weather or work.

Though, of course, that didn't apply when their clothes were off.

After the first few times they slept together they started switching things up, trying different kinks. Takao's the one who usually suggests something new, but Kise's always up for trying anything once.

But outside of sex, neither of them ask for anything more, afraid that the other will break things off completely.

Because of this fear they both shared, they gradually drifted apart after becoming busy with work, as they could never find a time when they were both free to get together.

And down the line, the thoughts they had of each other became preoccupied with other things that needed attention, and eventually they just stopped thinking about what the other might be doing at that moment, or if they had found someone else to be with.


	2. distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh, so i just decided to put all my kisetaka drabbles here uwu gomen  
> also this isn't as sad as the previous one ~~~

Takao had been sitting at his computer for hours, staring at photos of Kise that he had taken earlier that day.

“Kazucchi, why don’t you just randomly pick a few to send to the editors?” Kise didn’t particularly mind Takao staring at his photos (after all it’s for work), but he’d much rather have him paying attention to the real him right now.

Takao sighed, “I don’t just want to randomly pick photos, though. I want to send them the best ones of you.”

Kise kissed the top of Takao’s head, wrapping his arms around his neck. “But you always take the best photos of me. You know that nobody makes look as good as you do.”

Takao leaned his head back against Kise’s chest and chuckled, “I suppose you have a point. Maybe a small break wouldn’t hurt.”

“Good, because seeing you so focus on me kinda turns me on.” Kise winked as he walked towards their shared bedroom. “Finish up with what you’re doing, but don’t keep me waiting for too much longer or I’ll start without you~”

As much as the thought of Kise playing with himself turns Takao on, he decides he’d much rather get in on the action right now.

“Coming, Ryoutaaa~”


	3. ringtone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i mightve been under the influence because i dont remember writing this, but it was in my fanfic tag on tumblr so i guess it happened at some point
> 
> also this is terrible and i'll probably regret posting this at some point.

"Kiseeee~ I can't find my phone." Takao whined while moving stuff around in Kise's room. "I think I lost it while we... busy getting to your room without knocking anything over. Can you call it for me?"

"Ah, yeah sure. Give me a sec." Kise rummaged through his pants pockets for his own phone before dialing Takao's number.

The two of them grew quiet while trying to hear for the phone.

Nothing.

"Let's check the downstairs." Takao said as Kise hit redial.

The two of them walked towards the front door, where they could hear a faint noise.

"Ah, I hear it!" Takao cheerfully said, rushing over towards the noise.

Kise stopped walking. "Kazucchi.. what do you have your ringtone set for me?" 

Takao smiled as he bent down to pick up his phone, when it started ringing again because Kise forgot to hang up the phone.

_Pretty boy swag (aye), pretty boy swag (aye), pretty boy swag (aye), pretty boy swag (aye)._


End file.
